The present invention relates to water floatation devices that have a plurality of buoyant segments to support a body for recreational, instructional, exercise, rehabilitation and/or therapeutic purposes. A recently popular form of exercise and therapy, aquatic exercising devices present unique operating conditions to the body because of their use of water resistance and their buoyancy. By making proper use of water resistance, such devices can provide the body with excellent muscular and cardiovascular conditioning.
With the stresses of modern society more and more individuals are in need of a new and improved method for relaxation and balancing in the human psyche and the physical muscular system. By combining the health benefits of yoga stretches, as well as the meditation and relaxation associated with yoga, along with the healing benefits of floating in warm water, this new and improved floatation device offers an avenue of rejuvenation of body, mind and spirit.